User talk:Klobis
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah page. Shosa Shosa indeed translates to Lieutenant Commander, however the Shosa in Shosa may not exactly be the Shosa that translates to Lieutenant Commander.Mugiwara Franky 10:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Really. If the actual credits of the episode in which this guy appears says so, then he must be an unnamed character. Best take it up in the guy's talk page since this appears to be really important.Mugiwara Franky 12:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Heads up on changes Just a little heads up on the recent changes you made to the Amigo Pirates and related articles. It would've been more proper if you made them at least after you got a response in the discussion you started. There are some responses there now but their dates are after you made the changes. Due to the matter at hand, I'll kinda let it slide this time but it would be nicer next time to do any changes proposed in a discussion if there is a response agreeing to the changes. Stating a proposal, and then doing it without any response can sometimes be bad as it could cause edit wars between editors who have different views on the matter but weren't able to express them in time.Mugiwara Franky 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk and Jozu For Mihawk, in the talk page, there is a bit of a disagreement on whether to use Juracule. One argument is that Juracule is wrong while another is that is much closer than Dracule. For the major battles, some of the matches stated such as Mihawk vs. Jozu are just one hit contacts and not even full on battles. The war however is basically one major battle.Mugiwara Franky 09:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :"I do not seem to have you understand that I thought well." <- What? :For Mihawk, there is a rather heated dispute as seen in his talk page. As a compromise, it would be best to just use the name that most people know. For Jozu and some other characters suffering from multiple spellings of two or more names, it's different. Unlike Mihawk, who just has half of his name that everyone could agreed on. The most of the rest have names that are all disputed on different degrees. :For the battles in the Whitebeard War, some of them were no more than one hit. In Jozu and Mihawk's case for example, Mihawk targeted Whitebeard then Jozu protected Whitebeard but did not attack Mihawk back directly. It's not a major battle or even a real battle. It's like saying Nami vs. Luffy everytime she hits him for being stupid. A major battle especially between two combatants should be more than mere passing hits. The war has lots of passing hits and encounters between opponents when viewed separately especially considering alot of them change opponents. When viewed as a whole however, it is one major battle between two different groups. Though you feel that certain encounters should be mentioned, I'll put some in.Mugiwara Franky 12:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dontacos See Episode 20 or, for example, http://www.opwiki.de/wiki?title=Dontacos. Anyway, if you don't know or don't remember some character it is not the reason to insistently remove all info from his article; you may ask at a Talk page. Ruxax 15:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SBS translation Hi We need some japanese speaker to translate the SBS of last volume (Cf link in Talk:SBS Volume 58). From your user page I understand you are. Do you think you can help ? Thanks. Kdom 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Nezumi and Gu I think Gu is named in Movie 4. Concerning Nezumi, I guess this name does not come out of the blue. I have put the Template:Confirm which is the best I can do so far. Maybe we could ask Ichigo kurosaki1979 who created the page since he is still a regular editor. Kdom 08:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oops I see you did that already sorry Then I suggest that you start a new topic in the Unnamed_Characters or start a new one in the Forum:Candidates_for_Deletion. Kdom 11:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Vice Admiral pics I was just wondering where you got those two vice admiral pics, the guy with the sunglasses and the cigar and the one next to it with the scar. I'm not questioning whether they're legit or not, I just couldn't find them is all. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Volume 25, Chapter 234. --Klobis 05:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Morgan Before being a Captain, Morgan was a Lieutenant Commander. That's why he belongs to the Former Lieutenant Commanders - just like Akainu and Aokiji belong to the Former Vice Admirals. LordRayleigh. : I see. Sorry. --Klobis 00:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dick the Mountain Whale When Dick called by this name? --Tipota 02:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : A swordsmith told it to Zoro. --Klobis 03:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) char box toggle feature It feoll through, its not happening and toggling is currently being question if its needed at all. Undoing the removal just leds to edit wars. 19:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) JName Can you add japanese name to Tom's Workers? 01:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I did. --Klobis 03:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Arbell You renamed Arabelle page to Arbell, but left "Arabelle" in the text of article. Please, finalize the work. Ruxax 12:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I see. --Klobis 12:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Respond Needed Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WB ally names Thanks for translating the names of the pirates based on the episode credits. Just for the sake of reference and others though, could you provide what episode you got the names. It would be a big help especially if there would be disputes later on. Thank you.Mugiwara Franky 05:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ally Links Do have any idea how to fix the latest Whitebeard ally links? If you click on the picture it takes you to their page, but if you click on the name it opens the "create a new page" tab. I have no clue how to fix that and was hoping you did, considering we seem to be the ones editing their pages for the moment. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Forum:Wikia's_forced_new_look#Permission_granted_to_move_to_Wikkii ::A little update on the matter.Mugiwara Franky 09:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Moriah's nickname is King of the Depths Could you proof-check this please? It says, "...the term King of the Depths... it is simply part of the Shichibukai title. All other Shichibukai members have the same title written in their name boxes." and I'd like someone who is slick in Japanese to confirm it because from my experience 'ouka' means royal/king. MasterDeva 19:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Right. 王下 Ouka = under king = royal. --Klobis 01:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, the title King of the Depths is accurate or just loosely translated? MasterDeva 01:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Royal (not "King of the Depths") is simply part of the "Ouka Shichibukai" title. --Klobis 02:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me clear this up. ^_^ MasterDeva 02:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New Site New Site without Oasis Skin in case you're interested.Mugiwara Franky 14:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Episodes' Information I noticed that informations about the anime episodes like Credits and Scores have been missing. They're probably in the official website, but I can't speak japanese. Could you please edit the recent episodes and put those info? GMTails 16:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you =D GMTails 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Only Jinbe? I'm not annoyed that you undid my edits to Jinbe's page, I'm just wondering why you only undid Jinbe's. Granted, I probably jumped the gun since I dove right in and started making everything Seven Warlords, but why just Jinbe?DancePowderer 23:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you Klobis and happy holidays! I know we had our little arguments but I hope we've come past this and no harsh feelings remain. Thanks for your edits here in this wiki. Your Japanese experience and help with various issues around them has been helpful to say the least so keep it up. Have a nice day. ;D MasterDeva 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Saga by Oda? I was wondering where the picture of Saga that Oda drew came from?